1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a robotic floor cleaner, which can be alternatively set between a first status for automatic cleaning operation and a second status for manual cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, various automatic home appliances have been disclosed and have appeared on the market. Taiwan patent publication number 92123812 discloses a robotic floor cleaner for cleaning the floor automatically. However, this design of robotic floor cleaner moves on the floor according to the designed steering mode, and is not operable manually for cleaning desired specific locations.